<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crescent moons by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305000">crescent moons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>asked a friend what should i write and she said angst so here it is. hope you enjoy</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crescent moons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>asked a friend what should i write and she said angst so here it is. hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan was gone for a few hours, leaving Matt alone in their shared apartment. He glanced over at the time on his phone; it was almost 2 am, Ryan should've been home by now.</p><p>Matt picked up his phone, checking the numerous text messages that the sent the older male, all that was left on delivered. He sighed and looked down at his lover's pet, who must've sensed that Matt was upset, since he buried his face into Matt's side, making a soft noise.</p><p>"I don't know where he is either, buddy.." Matt frowned and stroked the pup's fluffy fur. Lego's ears perked up a few minutes later and he hopped off Matt's lap, pawing at the door excitedly.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Let me in, Matthew."</p><p>Matt got up from the couch and opened the door. Ryan locked eyes with the younger boy before looking away and sitting on the sofa, with Lego who happily followed along, waving his tail.</p><p>"Where were you..? I was worried, Ryan."</p><p>"Well, I'm home now, aren't I? don't worry about it." He rolled his eyes as Lego hopped onto his lap. The older male wrapped his arms around the dog, who laid his head on the human's chest.</p><p>"What- Ryan what do you mean! you wouldn't answer any of my fucking texts, I was worried something happened to you!"</p><p>"Get off my dick, I'm a grown man. I don't have to tell you shit." Ryan glared at the other male, who had his fist clenched in anger. </p><p>"Why are you being such a fucking dick?! I just wanted to know where you've been." Matt raised his voice but soon regretted it when Ryan stood up from the couch and walked over to him, looking down at the younger man.</p><p>"And I said, get off my dick, Matthew."</p><p>Matt raised his fist to punch Ryan, but soon lowered it which only made Ryan smile at the action.</p><p>"R-Ryan..? is that a lipstick mark on your neck.." The younger male asked quietly, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. There were lipstick marks and hickeys across of his neck, Matt backed away from the older male.</p><p>"Were you fucking cheating on me, y-yo-you asshole?!"</p><p>Ryan made a tch noise, brown eyes staring into Matt's blue ones. "And so what if I was? what are you going to d-" Ryan was cut off by Matt's fist punching him in the face. After the younger one realized what he did, he slowly backed up while Ryan walked towards him with gritted teeth and anger in his eyes.</p><p>"<em><strong>Big</strong> </em>mistake." Ryan spat as he finally backed Matt against a wall. Making sure he had no room to escape from in front of Ryan. Ryan picked him up by his shirt and slammed him back against the wall, causing Matt to bump his head in the process.</p><p>"Pl-please don't hurt me, Ryan. I-I'm sorry.."</p><p>"Oh, there is absolutely <strong><em>no</em> </strong>way you're getting off free after what you just did," Ryan frowned, but soon chuckled as he pulled Matt into the bathroom, with one free hand he ran the tub full of water while Matt watched anxiously. When the tub was full enough to satisfy Ryan, the older male grin as he moved his hand from Matt's shirt to his head. When the younger male realized what he was planning he tried to thrash out of Ryan's grip while screaming until his screams were cut off by Ryan dunking and holding his head under the water.</p><p>Matt thrashed under Ryan's body, trying his hardest to free himself as Ryan laughed above him, water slowly filled his lungs the longer he was being held down. He was at the brink of drowning before Ryan pulled his head up and let the younger one's body fall back onto the floor as he coughed water out of his throat and gasped for air.</p><p>Ryan scoffed then exited the bathroom, there were sounds of dressers slamming shut and other misc noises that Matt couldn't identify until he finally heard the sound of the apartment door shutting and the sound of glass shattering. Matt waited a few minutes to make sure that Ryan wouldn't come back before pulling himself off the floor and walking into the living room- his eyes trailed over to their bedroom where clothes and other belongings were disregarded all over the floor. He sighed as he stopped in the living room, staring at the door almost as if he was waiting for Ryan to return. </p><p>Lego nudging against his legs brought him out of his trance as he sighed again and rubbed the dog's head. Matt's mind felt hazy, he spotted something on the floor next to the door and walked towards it. He stopped and bent down, picking up the object. A picture frame of the couple smiling that they took after one of their dates, the glass was shattered from falling onto the ground. Matt placed the picture frame back onto the floor and laid next to it, not bothering to care if any shards of glass pierced his skin as he sobbed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>